


Korra's Asami-Cow

by WotanAnubis



Series: Korrasami Cow Days [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Office Sex, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Asami receives a pleasant surprise visit at work.





	Korra's Asami-Cow

Asami tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her and found it hard going. They were just some routine reports from the Lab 3 engineers working on some new engines for the upcoming line of new Satomobiles. It was dense with technical jargon, but that wasn't what bothered Asami. Technical jargon was her second language, and besides, the engineers were trying out some exciting experiments. Even if most of those experiments would doubtlessly turn out to be dead ends.

Still, Asami just could not get through it. She kept staring at the same two lines. She read them over and over, but the words never managed to get much further than her eyes. She kept telling herself that this was important. That she should focus on her work. But her brain just wasn't having it.

On the wall of her office, a clock ticked quietly, each tick a firework in her ears.

Asami's right hand drifted down her desk and opened the second drawer. She glanced down briefly. She might not have been able to see the words on the report, but the briefly glimpsed image of her breasts pumps burned itself into her mind.

Asami slammed the drawer shut and returned her attention to the report. Or at least, she looked at it again. But her mouth had gone dry. And her breasts ached. The vague, nagging feeling that she could do with a milking started growing into a bold insistence that she needed to be milked.

She glanced at the clock. Five more minutes. Five more minutes and then she'd take some time to milk herself. She'd made a milking schedule for herself, after all. She would keep that schedule. She wasn't going to milk herself even a minute before it was time. She certainly wasn't going to milk herself a minute after it was time either.

Asami tried to calm her breathing, but it was hopeless. She'd hoped that drawing up a strict schedule would've helped her control her... desires... but all it had done was teach her body to run wild several times a day. Her breasts ached with the need to be milked and her pussy was starting to get wet with anticipation.

She could try to deny herself. Tell her body that she wasn't a slave to her animal urges. She'd probably be able to, as well. It wouldn't be fun, but she'd manage. Problem was, she'd worked too hard to get herself to lactate and she wasn't about to give that up. She loved her milky breasts and, more importantly, Korra loved her milk.

The doors to Asami's office opened unannounced. She almost snarled at the intruder before she saw it was Korra. Of course it was Korra. She was the only one her secretary would simply wave through. If she hadn't been so distracted by her own achingly aroused body she would've know it was Korra before even looking.

Korra drew up a chair near Asami's desk and sat, a huge grin plastered across her face. "Didn't really have anything to do right now, so I thought I'd check in. How are you?"

Asami blushed, hoping she wasn't somehow giving away how aroused she really was and knowing she was failing miserable. "You know how I am."

Korra glanced at the clock and took on an incredibly insincere expression of surprise. "Oh, gee, is that the time? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, you did," said Asami.

"Yeah, I did," Korra admitted. She nodded at Asami's chest. "And even if I didn't, you'd have given it away anyway."

Asami looked down at herself. Her dark shirt was even darker around her nipples where two large milk stains were slowly spreading.

"Oh, shoot."

Asami pulled off her wet shirt. As she did so her pale breasts bounced free, splattering droplets of milk all over her desk and the Lab 3 reports. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the air caress her bare chest.

"You know, I'll never get tired of that," Korra remarked.

With a wicked grin, Asami cupped her breasts and squeezed them lightly. A thrill of arousal ran through her body as both her swollen tits sprayed their milk all over her desk.

"These, you mean?" she said teasingly.

"How full are they?" Korra gasped. Then she shook her head. "No, wait, dumb question. Completely full."

"You _know_ I was just about to milk them," Asami purred.

"Of course." Korra leaned back in her chair and gave Asami a crooked grin. "How'd you like it if I milked them for you instead?"

"Please," Asami gasped.

She hadn't even had to think about the answer. It had come from the deepest, most primal corners of her spirit. Relieving the pressure by using breast pumps or allowing Korra to milk her breasts? How could that even be a question?

"Although, come to think of it," Korra continued as though she hadn't heard her, "a human milking another human is kind of weird, isn't it? But someone milking a cow, on the other hand, well that's just another day at the farm. Are you a cow, Asami?"

Asami didn't know what to say. If they'd been at home, in their play-barn, then _of course_ she would've been a cow. She'd probably even put on some cow-print clothes to become even more of a cow for Korra.

But they weren't at home. They were at Future Industries. They were in Asami's office. She'd never been a cow _here_. It was much too close to her professional life. It was much too dangerous to...

Asami's finger stabbed the buzzer on her desk.

"I don't have any appointments today, do I?" she demanded.

"Uh, no Miss Sato," came the slightly confused voice of her secretary.

"I'm not available," Asami said. "To anybody. _Nobody_ is to come in. For whatever reason."

She heard her secretary sigh. She'd probably already leapt to some conclusions about her and the Avatar, which were no doubt somewhat correct. "As you say, Miss Sato."

Asami returned her attention to Korra, her secretary already forgotten. She sat in her chair, half-naked, droplets of milk clinging to her dark nipples.

"Moo."

Asami blushed, embarrassed and excited. It was such a stupid thing to... say. But cows mooed. Even human cows. And right now she very much wanted to be Korra's humancow.

Korra circled around Asami's desk and straddled her lap. She embraced Asami in a warm hug and pulled her in for a kiss. For a brief moment, Asami managed to forget all about her aching breasts. There was just the soft touch of Korra's lips on her own. The heat of her body. The quiet passion of her kiss.

Asami felt Korra's tongue press against her mouth and she parted her lips ever so much. Korra's tongue slipped into her mouth and their tongues curled against each other in a lewd dance.

The brief moment passed and Asami become very much aware that her bare breasts were pressing against Korra's clothed body. That her milk was even now staining her girlfriend's blue top drop by drop.

Even so, Asami didn't break their kiss, or really do anything to indicate to Korra that she really needed milking. She was Korra's humancow. It was up to Korra to milk her. Nobody else was allowed to, not even Asami herself.

It was weirdly comforting. The rigid demands of her schedule meant nothing to her any more. Even the ache of her milk-filled breasts seemed lessened. Whenever she became Korra's humancow, control over her body passed into Korra's hands in the certain knowledge that her girlfriend would treat her right.

Although if Korra kept kissing her much longer and without so much as laying a hand on her naked breasts, Asami just might moo as a subtle reminder to her girlfriend that her udders were full and it was Korra's responsibility to empty them again.

Fortunately, she didn't need to bother. Korra pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Good cow," she said. Then, "You got a bucket or something around here? Can't very well spill your milk all over the carpet, can we?"

Asami shook her head. "Moo."

"Damn, should have thought of that," Korra muttered. "Oh well."

_"Moooooo,"_ Asami moaned when without warning Korra kissed one of her breasts.

Korra's soft lips pressed against her bare skin, her wet, warm mouth enveloped one of her nipples. Her warm milk flowed into Korra's thirsty mouth. This wasn't just some light spray forced from her breasts by a careful squeeze. This was a whole river of her warm breastmilk flowing freely from her swollen humancow udders. Or at least, that's what it felt like. 

Korra suckled greedily on her breast, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of Asami's milk. Asami moaned and mooed, excited pleasure running through her half-naked body every time Korra swallowed, every time her humancow body fed her girlfriend.

Every single drop sucked from her udders caused another shiver of primal pleasure to burn through Asami's body. It was astonishing, how good it felt. She'd always really enjoyed Korra playing with her breasts. But it'd been just that, enjoyment. Now that she- now that they were both lactating, their breasts had become so much more important to their lovemaking. Having Korra play with her breasts wasn't just fun, it was... it was _everything_.

Asami panted hard when Korra drew away from the udder she'd been suckling on. Looking down, she could rivulets of her white milk flowing from the corners of her mouth down her brown chin. Korra had drunk too greedily, it seemed, suckling more milk from her breast than she'd been able to swallow. Asami felt mildly disappointed, but not too much. The same thing had happened to her often enough.

It was only a brief respite. Korra quickly latched onto Asami's other, still achingly full breast and started drinking again. A long, pleasured _Moooooooooo_ escaped from Asami's lips all over again, so loud that she thought her secretary might hear her. She didn't fear her secretary might hear her mooing. She loved being Korra's milky humancow and right at this particular moment she didn't care who knew.

Every drop of milk that disappeared down Korra's throat (and ever drop that spilled from her mouth and flowed down her chin), added just that little bit more to the pleasure burning through Asami's body.

Asami felt herself shivering with lust, bucking against Korra's body, trying to force her tits deeper into her girlfriend's mouth, willing her udders to feed her her breastmilk forever. Korra had apparently decided that she'd done enough to relieve the milky pressure in both of Asami's breasts and now switched between them freely. Asami barely noticed. It didn't really matter to her which of her humancow tits Korra suckled on, so long as she was suckling on her, so long as her milk kept flowing for Korra.

"Moo," Asami panted desperately. "Moo."

It was all getting too much. Pleasure pounded through Asami's half-naked body. Her wet pussy twitched urgently. Part of Asami felt that someone ought to reach down between her legs and rub her clit to completion and it didn't much matter if it was Korra or not. But the rest of her didn't care. Her breasts and her milk and Korra's warm mouth and darting tongue was all she _really_ needed.

The wild pleasure that poured into her with every drop of milk that flowed from her udders finally proved too much for Asami. She came mooing like some mindless animal as raw ecstasy ravaged her humancow body. It was almost as if the milk that had filled her breasts had been completely replaced by pure pleasure, which now radiated through her entire body, lifting her up into climactic bliss.

Korra must have noticed that she was coming, but she gave no sign of, suckling as eagerly on her breasts as she had before. She drank every drop of warm breastmilk Asami had to offer her - or tried anyway - and no amount of orgasmic mooing and shuddering was going to stop her.

Asami had no idea how long she came. How long Korra's enthusiastic licking and sucking drove her milk-filled climax on and on. But it faded eventually, and Asami slowly drifted from those blissful heights back down to Earth.

"Moo," she sighed quietly.

Korra got the hint and backed off. She was a complete mess. Her chin was dripping with milk and her light blue top was now a dark blue top, so wet with Asami's breastmilk as to be translucent, her excited nipples poking through the sodden fabric.

Asami didn't dare look down at herself. As messy as Korra was, she was almost certain she was worse, her entire naked upper body awash with Korra's saliva and her own milk.

Korra smiled. "Better than breast pumps, right?"

Asami nodded.

Korra stretched herself. "Well," she said. "Looks like my job is done here. I'd better get going. See you at home?"

"Moo," Asami said.

Korra leaned in and kissed her. Briefly, sweetly, almost chastely. "Moo," she whispered.

With a few affectionate looks back, Korra eventually managed to leave Asami's office. Asami remained seated in her chair and tried to pull herself together. It didn't happen. Her mind was too full of milk and moos and the afterglow of her orgasm.

_Definitely_ better than breast pumps. But Korra really shouldn't visit her at work to milk her too often because it'd clearly be murder on her productivity.

Still, it was a good thing Asami didn't just keep a pair of breast pumps handy at work. She also kept a towel and a few spare shirts. She'd learned very quickly after she'd started lactating that her breasts sometimes just started leaking milk well before schedule and so it was always a good idea to have a towel and a few spare shirts around. She'd also learned to _always_ milk herself before any important business meeting. Just in case.

But it occurred to Asami that, maybe, she could start keeping a few more items around the office. For when Korra felt like coming over to milk her cow. Not too many, of course. She didn't want to turn her office into a second play-barn. But maybe she could bring along her black-and-white cowprint bikini. The one with the cow tail attached to the bikini bottom, obviously. Oh, and, of course she couldn't forget her cowbell choker.

Just a few things. To spice things up a little bit.


End file.
